Disobedience over Celebration
by Miss Bella Green
Summary: The morning after everything falls apart can damper your life and your birthday, Narcissa learns.


**Disobedience over Celebration**

_By: MissBellaGreen (aka Miss Bella)_

Dedication:

To everyone who has been left behind

* * *

**N**arcissa was quiet walking past _her_ room. A part of Narcissa was hoping that if she was quite, she could hear _her_, but Narcissa deep down knew that she was foolish to think this, _she_ was gone.

As Narcissa walked down the last step of the staircase as the December sunlight shined in the sole window in the foyer. Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion, cousin Sirius, cousin Regulus, and a boy that looked like he didn't belong were standing with her father, mother, and sister.

Narcissa was only just seventeen and still quite scared of her Aunt Walburga. Regulus glanced up at Narcissa, seemingly glad that he didn't have to be scared of Bellatrix as much. Sirius and the boy were talking to each other. Walburga looked like yelling at Sirius.

"Who's he?" Narcissa asked pointing at the boy Sirius was talking to.

"I'm James Potter." The boy answered, ruffling his jet black hair.

"And why are you here?" Narcissa asked quite bluntly. Around the room, it looked as though everyone else was wanting the same answer.

Sirius answered, however, "James was staying with us," Narcissa was sure Regulus muttered something along the lines of Sirius not telling his parents, "And it would've been rude for James not to come with us. Why _are_ we here?" Sirius asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Narcissa snapped.

"Tell us what?" Sirius asked. Then his eyes lit up in hope, "Is Andy making those really good pancakes for breakfast?"

Druella, Cygnus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Walburga, and Orion all immediately said the same phrase. "NO!"

"Well where is Andy?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" James asked, "She's cool."

Regulus nodded, but Narcissa assumed this was just him trying to get points with Sirius in a cool-factor.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix, go take your cousins," Druella paused, "_and James_ up to the spare room. You two may tell them if you wish. Your father, Walburga, Orion, and I need to talk."

Narcissa motioned for the three boys to come follow her up the staircase, but Bellatrix stood there, un-content with being shoved out of an adult conversation since she was twenty-one.

"Why should I go up there and miss out on the fun?" Bellatrix asked. Narcissa groaned inwardly, _could Bella never let anything go? _Even more to Narcissa was Bellatrix finding talking about Andy running away fun.

"Because Lestranges don't like disobedient wives." Druella snarled at her eldest daughter, hitting a good point.

"Lestranges?" James said, snorting. "Isn't there a Lestrange in our year? Got a thing for younger boys, Bella?" James joked with a silent audience.

Sirius turned to his messy haired friend, "That's Rabastan Lestrange, his older brother Rodolphus is betrothed to Bella."

"Got it." James said, a hint of red over his pale cheeks.

Druella acted as if the boys' conversation never happened, "Bella, if you do not wish to go there with your sister, cousins, and _Potter_ then you may go to your room and work on your wedding preparations."

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she stomped up the stairs, Narcissa made sure to whisper a small come back at her sister before leading the three boys, one unwelcome, up the stairs and into the spare room on the second floor. She could still hear Bella's footsteps from the floor above.

"So, Sirius if your cousin's betrothed, are you?" James joked.

"Yes," Sirius said seriously, "To that Slytherin Margaret Swynford."

"She's hot." James noted.

Narcissa laughed. "How "hot" can a twelve year old be?"

"HOT!" James, Sirius, and Regulus said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, picked up a brush and began brushing her blonde hair, checking in the old vanity in the room.

"Where's Andy?" James asked. Sirius and Regulus both looked at Narcissa for the answer.

Narcissa remained quiet.

"Where's Andy?" Sirius asked, quite demandingly.

"Yeah, where's Andy?" Regulus asked in a quite and barely audible voice.

"She's gone." Narcissa said, not looking up from the mirror, but brushing her hair more furiusly.

"Gone like at a friends house?" Regulus asked.

"Did she go to Ted's?"Sirius asked.

Narcissa snapped towards the three boys. "How did you know about the mudblood?"

"Andy talked about him." Sirius said.

"A lot." Regulus pipped in nodding his head allowing his black hair to bounce.

"I only met her a few times and I only ever heard about Ted." James inputted.

"She ran away with him." Narcissa said, turning back to the mirror and continuing the brush strokes. "Last night she ran away with the mudblood after finding out she was pregnant with his child. The two of them, imagine their child. It'll probably be deformed, and if not, it'll be delusional on muggleborns like that horrid Arthur Weasley."

"Hey," James said, "I like Arthur, he's cool."

"He's a blood-traitor."

"So am I." James shot back and Narcissa wanted to smack him. She was sure Bella would've smacked James by now if she were here.

Narcissa paused, continuing the brushing of her blonde hair.

"Narcissa, aren't you sad?" Regulus asked.

Sirius laughed. "Sad, she doesn't care about Andy at all."

Narcissa rolled her blue eyes and left the room, entering the door next to it, _her_ door. She flopped down on the silver bed and cried into the feather pillow she gave Andy in her third year for Christmas.

The door opened slightly, Regulus came in, silver eyes wide like they always were. "Cissy, are you okay? You're in Andy's room and you've never been in here before." That was a lie, she'd snuck in here right after Andy had come back from her first year at Hogwarts and once more when she lost her wand a year ago.

"I'm fine. Now LEAVE Regulus." Narcissa snapped, wiping the tears from her blue eyes.

"Okay." Regulus said heading towards the door, he turned back right in the door frame. "Cissy, I'm not sure if you want to hear it now,"

"What?" Narcissa snapped, but Regulus stood unfazed.

"Happy Birthday." Regulus closed the door on his way out and Narcissa cried more.

Narcissa never knew if anyone but Regulus understood that she cried that day because her sister's disobedience meant more than her birthday.

She never cried again, she never went back in to Andy's room again, and she never spoke about Andy again. She did make sure to always remember Draco's birthday, even if no one else did.

* * *

"_It's so lonely when you don't even know yourself."_

* * *

**AN:** Okay, I found out my dad's getting married and my future step-sister's going into my brother's room so I felt a little alone, and presto! I loved writing Sirius, Regulus, and James. James felt a little odd but I needed a little Sirius rebellion and a level against Narcissa. I'd love a review!

_-Miss Bella_

* * *


End file.
